Letters from Spencer
by Hotchness
Summary: Aaron is away for work. Spencer writes to him to keep him updated on what's happening both at home and at work. And because he misses him.
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Spencer

This story is the correspondence between Spencer and Aaron while the latter is in Los Angeles for a month training some FBI agents to put together a BAU team. Chapters will be of different lengths and we'll see both Spencer's letters and Aaron's replies.

This is my first Criminal Minds fic so I would really appreciate if you told me what you think. I don't have a beta, feel free to point out any mistakes.

Hotch/Reid slash

I don't own anything and I'm not making money by writing this.

* * *

Dear Aaron,

how are you doing? I hope everything's fine, I'm a little tired but satisfied, we caught the unsub and saved three women before he could slaughter them like he did with the others.

You weren't expecting an email from me, were you? I had the idea of writing to you earlier this evening in the jet when we were flying back home from Indiana, I was writing a letter for my mom and I thought that I could write one to you, too. I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday or today like I promised I would but I didn't really have much time to do so. The small motel we stayed in had only two rooms available so we had to pair up. I was with Morgan and it didn't feel right talking to you in front of him. I came home half an hour earlier, I just had time for a shower and then I sat here writing to you. I know that in Los Angeles now it should be around eight in the evening but I don't really want to bother you. We can talk in the morning, before I go to the BAU. Emails are less personal than letters but they're faster and it's probably easier for you to answer an email. I hope you don't mind.

I really miss you and even though you left only three days ago it feels as if an eternity had passed. I'm glad that the Director chose you and Rossi for this task, I'm really proud of you. You should have seen Strauss' face the other day when she strode in the bullpen demanding to know where you and Rossi were and Morgan told her that you two had been selected by the Director to train seven agents of the FBI field office in Los Angeles. She was so angry that for a moment I though she was going to blow up right in front of us even though I know that it's something physically impossible. She was furious that the Director didn't ask her opinion before picking you two, I bet she's just jealous that the Director didn't ask her to go train those agents. She has no field experience, she's just a bureaucrat and not a real profiler, I wonder why it's so hard for her to understand that. I also wonder what you did to make her hate you so much. Did you slept with her like Rossi? Or she hates you because you didn't? Wait, I don't want to know.

Jack is still with Jessica, I phoned her on our way back to make sure everything is fine with your son. I'll pick him up tomorrow after work, hoping that no new cases come in at least for a while. I'm not sure it was a great idea having me taking care of Jack while you're away. You know I'm not good when it comes to kids and I am afraid to screw up. I hope I won't let you down. I'll keep you updated on how things go with him.

I'm laying in our bed now and I'm writing this on my phone, I wish you were here with me, the bed feels so cold and empty now that you're away. I miss feeling your strong arms curled around me at night as we slowly drift off, I wish I could nestle against your chest and fall asleep lulled by your steady heartbeat and your breath. I miss your hands holding me close and gently stroking my hair, my face, my back, my body... I long to call you and hear your beautiful voice but I don't want to risk embarrassing you, are you sharing a room with Rossi or are you on your own? I would die of shame if he overheard something too... intimate.

I'm sorry this is short but I'm pretty tired, I have to wake up early tomorrow because I have a lot of paperwork to do. I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow morning, give me a call, okay? I don't want to wake you up, you need to sleep.

I love you and I miss you,  
Spencer

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Spencer,

your email this morning was a pleasant surprise to wake up to.

It's 6:30 a.m. now, I already phoned Jack, he's thrilled about spending some time with you. You shouldn't worry too much about him, I've watched you two together in the past year and you're amazing with him. I wish you would realize what a good father you are to Jack. You should stop calling him "your son", he's not just my son, he's yours as well. You're part of his life and you're definitely a father figure to him. We've already discussed this before so I won't bring up the issue again, I don't want to push you but I don't want you to forget that you're part of my family, that the three of us are a family. Maybe not a conventional one, but we love and care for each other and that's what matters.

In one hour and a half I'll join Rossi downstairs for breakfast, we're meeting the agents at nine, if you consider that now I have to shower and get dressed, that leaves me with one whole hour for calling you. I'm not sharing a room with Rossi, the Bureau provided two separated suits, thank god, you have no idea how loudly Rossi snores! The hotel is nice, it's completely different from the ones we usually stay in during cases, the suite has a bedroom, a living room, a big bathroom with both a tub and a big shower. We would fit perfectly together in that shower, I wish you were here with me. I would do all sort of sinful things to you in that bathroom.

I understand why you didn't feel like calling me, don't worry about that. I think that if you wanted to call me, Morgan would have given you privacy, but I understand how you felt. I know you're a private person and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable maybe the next time you should ask him. I hope there isn't a next time, though, because I don't like knowing that you slept in the same room with him, or anyone else for that matter. I trust you and I trust Morgan but I can't help being a little jealous, you know that I don't like to share. Did you have separate beds? Oh, and for your information, I never slept with Strauss. Why did you have to make me think about her? Now all those sinful thoughts about us in that big shower disappeared.

I'll call you after I take a shower and later tonight when you'll be with Jack. I like this idea you had about emails, I'm not as good as you when it comes to writing, but I like the idea of keeping track of our conversation. Look at me! I sound like a cheesy teenager. Truth is that it's easier for me to write to you than talking on the phone. Somehow during the day I'm never alone, there's always someone with me, usually Rossi, and just like you, I don't want him to eavesdrop our conversation. I can pretend that I'm writing a very important email for work when I'm actually writing to you, I like how you think. You really are a genius. My genius. You're right, though, it is weird not being together, it's something I'm not used to. Even when we're on cases and we don't sleep in the same room, you're still there with me, I know that I'll be able to see you, to touch you. Having you around is something I took for granted somehow, I mean, we're together basically all day and I never thought that we could be away from each other for so long. I'm looking at the closed door now, waiting for you to knock softly before slipping in, like you do so many times on cases. Why am I so far away from home? I miss you and I miss Jack, too.

I have to go take a shower now and you can be damn sure you'll be in my thoughts.

Love you,  
Aaron.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Aaron,

I didn't expect you to reply to my email this soon. We just ended our phonecall but that doesn't stop me from writing to you. When you called me this morning I was already at work and this evening I was with Jack, we can't talk properly with other people around and there are so many things I'd like to tell you.

Now that Jack is asleep I have time to write to you properly and I can voice my concerns. Don't get me wrong, everything's right here at home, or at least, I hope it is. After work I picked him up from Jessica and took him home. Jess had already helped him with his homework so I let him play in the living room while I cooked us some dinner. I made mac and cheese and some mashed potatoes. Getting Jack to eat vegetables is always a struggle so I decided to cheat and give him some peas with his potatoes. He ate also those so I guess my plan worked. After dinner I told him he could go watch a cartoon while I did the dishes but he insisted to help me. I let him dry only the dishes being careful that he didn't drop those. I took care of knives and glasses, better be safe than sorry. I think he's overcompensating, you're not at home so he takes care of me, I think it's his way to be protective. You two are so much alike, he really is a smaller version of you! Has he developed your death glare already? Wonder how long before he starts wearing suits.

You and Jack are the most important people in my life, I never thought you'd want to be with me or that you wanted me to become part of your family, I wonder how I got so lucky. I never considered myself a real father figure for Jack, I consider him as if he was my own, I love him and I know he loves me but I don't think he sees me as his other dad, he still calls me "Spence", if he did, he would call me "Daddy" or "Papa", right? I don't want to push him, and you shouldn't too. I'm consider myself lucky that he loves me, I couldn't ask for anything more.

There's no reason for you to be jealous of Morgan. He's pretty straight and I'm pretty engaged, nothing's gonna happen between us. There were two separate beds in that room, we slept just one night in there for pretty much four hours. Morgan is a good leader, and Strauss doesn't hate him, which make things a lot easier. I have the feeling that being in four on the field instead of six will be more challenging than we had expected. We all miss you, you're far more experienced and, let's be honest, Morgan doesn't intimidate people like you do. You give the team a stability that we're missing now. It's too soon to give opinions, we worked on only a case so far.

Those things you said about that big shower intrigued me. If I close my eyes I can imagine us in that shower, completely naked and soaked wet, your strong arms encircling my waist as you hold me close and kiss my neck. I can almost feel your hands on me, stroking my hips, my stomach, travelling further down between my legs. I can feel your roughened fingertips on my sensitive skin, your lips on my neck as you stroke me to full hardness. Oh Aaron, you have no idea how much I miss you, I wish I could call you and tell you how good you make me feel, I wish we could relieve our needs together but it's too late. You're probably already sleeping, and I should be sleeping too.

I should go to sleep now, it's already late. I'm laying on our bed but sleep won't come. All I can think about is you alone in that hotel miles and miles away from home and my heart aches because I'm not there with you.

Call me tomorrow morning, I want to hear your voice.

I love you,  
Spencer

* * *

Please review!


End file.
